This invention relates to a clamping mechanism for an adjustable steering column for a vehicle.
Motor vehicles are commonly equipped with reach and rake adjustable steering columns. After adjustment, the column must be securely clamped in the chosen position. The clamping device is commonly actuated by means of a lever having a horizontal axis of rotation, the axis being perpendicular to the axis of the steering wheel at an upper end of the steering column.
The most commonly-used clamping devices for reach and rake adjustable steering columns are of designs which require the axis of the clamp operating lever to move relatively to the dashboard of the vehicle, the dashboard being fixed, as the column position is adjusted. If the clamp operating lever is actuated by a handle which is rigidly attached to it, then the locked position of this handle will not be consistent relative to the dashboard.